


I already knew

by IrisAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Metahuman!Iris, One Shot, The Flash - Freeform, powers, request, short fic, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAngel/pseuds/IrisAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris had a secret of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I already knew

**Author's Note:**

> Read&Enjoy. Comments are always appreciated.

“What”

Iris looked at Barry with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes”

“But, but, what, how, why didn’t you tell?!!” he exclaimed.

Iris kept on looking smug and a tad little angry.

“You never ever told me you were the Flash, I was going to tell you but: surprise, I discovered that my best friend was going to keep  _his secret_ to himself so I figured I would do the same”.

“But, the blog? and Tony? The fights, the night I attacked you and Eddie, and, and… “ Barry’s eyes opened a lot, probably remembering all the flirting and figuring out that she knew who he was. That had been kind of awkward, she hadn’t know that he felt that way, it was clarified a lot in chrismas, but the flirting had certain made her think. Was he doing it so she didn’t find out who he was or was it something else?.

Iris just looked at him. So she did make him go through all that, but he also did lie to her face. He lied to her as a best friend and as a boyfriend, because the one that had started this conversation had been her, she had been exhausted and way too angry to keep the charade for much longer, and to wait for him to actually go and admit all of it.

He had come how with way too many injuries and the pathetic excuses he had told her were just too much.

The conversation had also gone into her own confession. Since the accelerator explosion she could turn invisible and her senses had become a lot better. Specially her vision and hearing. It had come in handy for her new job and to follow Barry around sometimes when she thought he was in danger. 

It was the reason of why she knew Barry was the Flash too.She kind of knew since the moment he first woke up, when she had said “It’s really fast”.


End file.
